A computing device can include one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a trackpad, a touchpad, a pointing stick, one or more mouse buttons, a trackball, a joystick, a microphone, and a touchscreen display (that can also provide visual output to the user). Non-limiting examples of a computing device can include, but are not limited to, a mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smartphone), a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet, or a server. In some implementations, a trackpad or touchpad can be coupled to, or integrated within, a computing device. The trackpad or touchpad can be used in place of or in addition to a mouse to maneuver a cursor on a screen (display) included in the computing device. In addition or in the alternative, a trackpad or touchpad can be used to trigger one or more functions of the computing device. Such trackpads or touchpads can be coupled to, or integrated within, the computing device.
A touchpad (also referred to herein interchangeably as a trackpad) is a pointing device that includes a tactile sensor. A tactile sensor is a specialized surface that can translate motion and position of fingers of a user on the specialized surface to a relative position of a cursor on a screen (display). Touchpads can be included in laptop computers and/or mobile devices. For example, when desktop space is limited, a touchpad can be used as a substitute for a mouse. Touchpads of varying sizes can be included in mobile computing devices. Wired or wireless touchpads are also available as computer accessories.